1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a high efficiency flush valve actuator. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flush valve actuator capable of dispersing as little as one-eighth of a gallon of flush water to a urinal system regardless of the flow pressure of water as it is received from a water supply.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing emphasis on water conservation, there is continuing interest in toilets and urinals designed to minimize the amount of water consumed in flushing and to mitigate excessive demand on both water supplies and wastewater disposal systems, both of which have tended to become overloaded with increasing population. Sanitation code requires urinals to provide a seal to contain gases and odors that develop in the drain system. This is conventionally performed by well-known P-traps or S-traps that create a seal using a residual portion of the flushing water to prevent gases and odors from escaping. The seal provides a barrier to seal odors from passing beyond the trap. The upward-facing liquid surface communicates freely with the user environment. Thus, the seal must be kept free from residual urine. This is accomplished by flushing a large enough volume of water to flush a sufficient amount of urine to prevent significant odor levels from being emitted from the upward-facing surface of the seal.
To meet these requirements, present flush valves and actuators emit approximately one gallon of water. However, with the recent threat of water shortage, a need for a new actuator or flush valve that emits less water has arisen.